


Home.

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: James comes home after a long horse-ride.





	Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more FlintHamilton fluff! Takes place some time after the reunion.

Maybe romance doesn’t have to be flowers, jewelry or someone screaming from the rooftops that they love you.

James had been riding on a horse for hours, with icy rain beating down on them both. He’s finally home and when he swings the door open, it’s warm and dry. The warmth is pulling him in further into the house. He can’t see his husband so he goes into the bedroom and pulls off his wet clothes. Before he has time to find other clothes, a big and soft blanket is wrapped around him.

“I missed you” Thomas breathes into his ear. If he wasn’t so cold and shivering already, it would definitely send shivers down his spine.

“I missed you too.” James turns around in Thomas’ arms and kisses his wonderful, warm lips. It’s the best kiss they ever had. Then again, James always thinks that when they kiss.

“You’re shivering.” Thomas states and starts pulling the blanket with him, and pulling James with it. “Come on.” He says and leads him into their sitting-room.

Thomas puts another log on the fire and pulls up one of their soft chairs close to the fire. James is pulled towards it and is nudged into it, Thomas giving him a little push. Thomas goes into the kitchen and he’s only gone for a few minutes before he comes back, holding a steaming cup of tea. Slices of lemon floats in it, just the way he likes it. Then Thomas pulls up another chair and sits next to him in comfortable silence.

It’s perfect. Their house may be on the small side, but it’s theirs, and it’s perfect. The tea is perfect. The fire is perfect. His husband is perfect. His life is fucking perfect.

“What are you thinking of?” Thomas asks.

“Why do you ask?” He sips from the tea.

“You just smiled, like you were miles away.”

“Thomas, if I were miles away from you, I wouldn’t be smiling, I can promise you that.”

“So what were you thinking of?”

“That my life is fucking perfect and that you are the reason.” Another sip of tea and he looks at Thomas just as his husband dips his head and his ears turns pink.

“Thomas-”

“I’m not blushing, it’s the warmth from the fire!”

James chuckles into his tea. His news can wait until tomorrow. For now, he’ll just sit here by the fire, drinking his lemon tea and tease his husband until he blushes again.

And it’s fucking perfect.


End file.
